


a rainy day won't keep a runner away

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, M/M, andrew the Protector, andrew with feelings, anyway, he protec, neil the Runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Neil goes on a run, Andrew worries.





	a rainy day won't keep a runner away

Out of all the things to live and die by - Nathan Wesninski, Ichirou, Riko, getting _hit by a bus_ \- Neil was going to kill himself.

He left for his run almost an hour and a half ago, taking longer than usual and making Andrew tick.

"Stay," Andrew had mumbled into his sleeve this morning. Neil pet his hair softly, smiling at the top of his head.

"I won't be long."

"It's raining. Stay," Andrew drug his hand over Neil's abdomen and pulled him tighter to his side. Neil made a whiny sort of noise.

"You're very convincing, but I really need to keep up with my times, babe."

Andrew had huffed and released him, rolling over to ignore him while he dressed. Except he couldn't fall back asleep, not with Neil catching pneumonia out there.

After an hour of nothing, he couldn't sit still. He propped against the wall downstairs, a ratty white towel in under his arm and waited. He could feel the cold sweep through the crack in the door, and every blare of thunder against the bulletproof window set his teeth on edge.

Finally, Neil jogged into view. His head was down, zipping through the parking lot with no regard for any traffic. Andrew grit his teeth at his carelessness. Neil slipped inside the door, immediately noticing him leaned against the wall and smiled at him. His curls looked rusted where they were plastered around his face and his eyes stood out even more against them. He was completely soaked, white T, black joggers and sneakers making an impressive puddle on the floor.

"Morning," he chirped at him. Andrew pushed the towel to the center of his chest angrily. Neil took it, fingers brushing his wrist.

"You're getting the floor wet."

"Thanks." Neil grinned at him as he attacked his own hair, rubbing vigorously with the towel. "What's up?"

"Where were you?"

"Running?" Neil asked. Andrew rolled his eyes before he strode away.

"There is a hurricane out there and you took twice the amount of time it usually takes."

"I'm sorry–" Neil said instantly, a habit of his. His shoes squeaked as he trailed behind. "Andrew, were you worried?"

" _No_." Andrew bit, crossing his arms and realizing how petulant it must have looked but committing as he boarded the elevator. If it was up to Neil they'd always take the stairs.

He started the shower, making sure that it was on full heat the way Neil liked it, and the way he needed right now. Neil went to their room, stripping off the clinging shirt and grimacing at the freezing cold temperature Kevin set the thermostat on.

Andrew pointed to the bathroom. "In. You're going to catch a fucking cold."

When Neil's expression softened, Andrew grasped for recovery. He didn't want to be looked at like that, he couldn't handle seeing that face.

"And I'm not taking care of you when you do."

That was a lie. A complete and utter fallacy. The last time Neil had a cold nobody but Andrew got near him. He cooked soup for him, freshened the washcloth on his forehead, everything. Neil had never been taken care of like that. Wrapped up in soft blankets and sat on the couch watching movies while Andrew made him a snack or drew him a bath. He almost wouldn't mind if he got sick.

"Okay." He agreed, walking past Andrew to the shower and quickly peeling the remainder of his clothes off. He balled them up and leaned over, offering them to Andrew.

"Hamper? I know how you hate my clothes on the floor." He said cheekily, tilting his chin and silently asking for a kiss. Andrew pressed against his mouth as he took the clothes, then pushed him away with the same hand. Neil held him by his wrist lightly another second, smiling at him. Andrew stared back.

"Thank you."

"You already said that," Andrew replied, half a mind to leave, as if he could look away from those eyes.

"And I mean it." He said seriously. Andrew relented, easing into his touch and acknowledging his gratitude with another quick kiss.

"You're wasting the hot water," Andrew commented as he walked away. He heard the door click closed as Neil climbed in the shower.

Neil didn't catch a cold, but he knew Andrew would be there the next time he did.


End file.
